Send Me An Angel
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: It's 3 years later and Hitomi graduated and goes on a special trip to California. She tours the city and when she arrived in Chinatown, she finds a place holding what she desires. FH. EscaPSOH crossover


**Send Me An Angel**

Summary: It's been three and a half years after help saving Gaea, Hitomi has been depressed and her parents decided to send her on a little vacation to San Francisco, California to relax. Hitomi one day heads for Chinatown and during the rainy weather, heads for a small shop that bring her to a world of wonder and a surprise that changes her life.

* * *

_Chapter One_

Hitomi had never thought that she in a million years would be heading for the sunny U.S.A or at least have a trip over there before going to college in a year to take a break from four years in school. Problem was she hadn't applied to any and wasn't planning to in the near future. Ever since she return home from Gaea, she had been feeling miserable, no longer doing tarot cards for any of her friends, almost dropping out of the track team which might have gotten some attention from Yukari and her parents. She didn't want them to worry for their sake but lately she couldn't help but be depressed and couldn't let life go on. A few months being with a psychiatrist though he couldn't see anything wrong but kept trying to convince her that Gaea was a figment of her imagination.

It convinced her father but her mother, Yukari, Amano and herself were otherwise certain that it did and nobody said anything else after, not wanting to bring up the past for her sake. Hitomi had graduated with somewhat passing grades and her parents as a graduation present gave her a ticket and all expense paid trip to California for a three-week deal. They had figured some time would cheer her up over in the states and was settled as Hitomi would be staying in a resort that her father had been friends with long time in business, they would keep an eye on her and allowed her to do whatever she wanted.

Hitomi wasn't sure why they would do this but her things had been packed, her plane ticket in hand and saying farewell to everyone outside the gates before stepping onto the plane. She found her seat in first class, dad had gone through a lot of expense to get her to enjoy herself and she promise to give it a shot for the worth at everything everyone was doing for her. Once everyone boarded and buckled up and got ready for their flight from Tokyo to San Francisco. It was a long and pretty dull flight but she had something to do to pass the time, reading a book or listening to the new I-pod she got, trying to drown out the outside world as she listen to that one song from the CD she bought back on Gaea.

"Oh Van…" She missed everyone, Allen, Millerna, Merle, all the people she met were back there and some she knew who had died, one before her very eyes. Folken, a part of her had felt strange when she thought about him as though something was there but couldn't quite name it. She sighed and then as she close her book, leaving a dog-eared mark on the page she finished and would get to later when she did. She adjust her seat, making it move back and putting the plush pillow behind her head and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Hitomi couldn't see anything but fog, a lot of it surrounding her and was unable to tell what was in front of her, even if her hand was in front of her face. But there was a sound she heard coming from somewhere. Someone whistling.

"Hello is someone there?" She called out, her voice echoing around her and was unable to pinpoint where it was. She kept shouting, trying to see if anyone would hear, "Please, where are you?"

She decided to run, trying to find them if they weren't going to answer her and might want to find an exit. Just as she started to run, she heard the sound of fluttering wings. The tittering of some creature, a bat and kept running seeing something out of the fog a light, a light leading out maybe but she hoped so. She kept racing towards it and saw that a white luminescent moon that seem to depict some sort of image along the globe, and shimmering down a valley with crimson blossoms.

She could almost smell them and something was off with their scent she thought, it was like it was enchanted or spell-binding incenses.

That can't be right, there was no way that could possibly… Suddenly she saw a small glowing red light coming from ahead, inside a tiny lantern, an arm outstretch at far length to show the light. She saw a man with short midnight black hair, wearing a long black cape billowing in the faint wind and saw that the creature that made those strange chitterling noises landed on his arm. The man has his back turn the whole time as she approach, "Um excuse me sir, who-who are you? Where am I?"

She heard him chuckled and for a second felt kind of crept out though wasn't certain as to why as she heard him speak, "In the heart of the city, you will find Chinatown, a mysterious place where rare and valuable commodities are in abundance…" Hitomi had become lost when he spoke and his words ringing in her head.

"Chinatown…" She was entranced by him and his words, knowing that she would never forget them but why did he mention this to her, why Chinatown? What was there for her, what could possible be waiting for her?

"In time, you will come and pay a visit to my pet shop and you shall find something that you desire…until we meet again Hitomi-chan…" Suddenly he blew out the red lantern and the whole place become dark and Hitomi was thrown forward into some unknown.

* * *

Hitomi started, opening her eyes to find her head hitting the chair in front of her and reeling back, "Ow that's smart!" She rubbed her bruised temple finding a woman older than her sitting by and look to her, "Are you all right? You look like you were having some sort of fit in your sleep?"

Hitomi was still getting over it, knowing a bump might form later but turn to her, "Huh oh, no not really, just having a bit of a bad dream." She yawned, "I wonder if we're getting there soon."

"Probably another hour or two. You've been asleep the whole ride. Well I guess you want to save your energy going to explore all kinds of sights. The wharf, pretty good sourdough if I do say so myself, the cable cars, Chinatown…" Hitomi almost fell over in her seat as she look to her. "Did you just say Chinatown?" The woman nodded, "Why yes, fascinating town, you love what you get to see there. Some people say that once you go there, you gets a new aspect in a different light of things but if you ask me I think that you see something you've never seen before."

_Yeah you ain't kidding and I think you might be right on it._ Hitomi turn her head to look outside the small window, wanting to take a chance to see it but her mind reeled back to the mysterious figure in black and what he told her. He said she would find something she would desire…could he really mean it?


End file.
